


Sanditon

by roseannedarcy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Because Beth didn't die, Beth Greene Lives, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Team Dellusional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseannedarcy/pseuds/roseannedarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth and Daryl dream of what their life together could be like. One shot. (Post 6x09. Beth lives.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanditon

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this even is. So random. I've just been reading so much angst lately – don't get me wrong, _wonderful_ angst – and it just felt right to write something fluffy like this.
> 
> Also, wanted to thank you all for your support with my other stories. I love each one of you, you guys are the best.
> 
> Enjoy this fluffiness.

Beth loves her family more than anything and she will gladly sacrifice her own life if that means they will live. She is more than happy for Glenn and Maggie – them having a baby is one of the best things that happened since it all started. The second she is told Carl is okay – lost his eye, but _okay_ – she feels like she can breathe again. Judith and father Gabriel made it to the church, and when she sees the baby again, she feels some knots in her stomach loosen up. Rick is mentally stable – as stable as one can be in this world – and she is _glad_. She doesn't want to lose anyone, especially not Rick.

After getting Alexandria back, everyone seems reluctant to stay away from others even for a minute. When all the wounds are cleaned and stitched up, instead of taking showers or getting some sleep, everyone starts clearing the road from the bodies. There are so many of them it makes her vision blur. But she keeps doing what needs to be done – one walker after another – wiping sweat off her forehead and giving Daryl small smiles every time his gaze wanders to her.

Beth loves her family, but sometimes, she needs some space. She gets why everyone is trying to stay together. Twenty four hours ago, they didn't even know how many of them would see the light of the day again. But it's hard for her nonetheless.

They decide to set double guard – one at the main gate and another where the wall has been crushed down. Glenn and Daryl take first shifts, and when Maggie stubbornly states she will follow Glenn to the tower and stay with him the whole time (not surprising, considering she thought that this time she had lost him for good), Glenn tells her she needs rest. Beth should be irritated too – Daryl didn't get any sleep in forty eight hours and is probably exhausted (but concealing it masterfully), but she knows him. Someone has to do it, and it's also something _he_ needs to do. Not just for others, but also for himself.

So, Beth lets him. Leaves him for twenty minutes, only to come back freshly showered, having made sure Maggie ate and is now sleeping soundly, and she comes bearing gifts – two bottles of water and some snacks. She sits cross-legged on the grass next to Daryl and leans in to rest her head on his shoulder. He moves so that his arm is wrapped around her waist, and she snuggles into his chest, breathing in the smell of shower gel and leather.

"Why ain't you resting?"

Beth smiles against his skin: "I can't sleep when I know you're out here alone."

He smirks: "You even tried?"

"No," she lets out a small giggle and rolls her eyes. "Okay, you got me there. I also needed some space from everyone."

"But me?"

"Yes."

Beth hopes she doesn't sound selfish and that Daryl can understand. And he does because if anyone can understand, it's Daryl.

He kisses the top of her head.

"You shouldn't be distracting me like this, girl."

She looks up at him: "You deserve some distraction." It surprises her how serious her voice sounds.

He sighs. "Beth-"

"I know, Daryl. Someone's got to do it. But Alexandrians aren't as weak as we thought they were. Besides, what good is it going to do if you just wear yourself thin? We need you, Daryl. _I_ need you," because of how quiet she is, it doesn't come across as her being pissed off, she just sounds tired. She didn't even know if he was alive until a few hours ago, and although she doesn't say it out loud, he seems to know anyway because his arm hugs her tighter and he presses a kiss to her temple. She shuts her eyes and sighs contentedly. "Just promise me you'll have a good rest after this, okay?"

"Only with you at my side."

Beth feels his smile against her skin, and his voice sounds so deep and hoarse when he says it that her heart bumps against her ribcage and she almost trembles.

"Deal," she whispers.

To calm down a little, she tries to think of something else and starts drawing some unidentifiable patterns over his heart.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, Maggie is pregnant," Beth says softly.

Daryl doesn't say anything at first, but then takes a deep breath.

"That's… good."

Beth giggles: "You don't sound impressed."

When he looks at her, she smiles weakly but it doesn't convince him because he sighs and moves his hand to brush his fingers over the single braid in her ponytail. He stares at nothing in particular for a few moments, and then speaks again.

"Do you want something like that?"

Beth freezes. "You mean having a baby?"

Daryl nods, and it feels like her heart has stopped beating in her chest. This is something they've never talked about. Does Beth want to be a mother? She has always wanted a child, it's that simple really. But she is not an idiot and she knows that they all live on borrowed time, quite literally _anything_ can happen tomorrow, and having a baby means putting another innocent human being at risk. Not to mention that her pregnancy can go wrong in every way possible, she just has to think of Lori to remember that.

But none of those reasons make her want it any less. Because, truth be told, having a part of Daryl growing inside her would be the best thing in the world.

Beth doesn't know what to say and she already regrets bringing up that topic. But it's Daryl. She can trust him with anything. It's _Daryl_.

"Yes. Having a baby with you would be… _wonderful_ ," she shrugs. "But I know how dangerous it is, so…"

"Shouldn't be like this," Daryl says softly. His brows are furrowed, and Beth's fingers brush over that fold on his forehead, and then she looks him in the eyes before planting a light kiss on his cheek.

"Imagine if we met and the world was… _normal_ ," she says, trying to change the topic.

Daryl chuckles: "You wouldn't even look at me."

"Oh, I so would," she states confidently. "And we would drink milkshakes together, and you would meet my parents. My mom…" she feels a familiar pang in her heart but smiles, thinking of her family. "Shawn would give you the whole 'What are you intentions?' talk," she giggles.

"Oh yeah?" he smiles, and it brings relief into her heart.

"Yeah. And we would have three kids…"

"Three?" mockingly shocked asks Daryl.

" _At least_ three," Beth lets out a small laugh again. "And you'd teach them how to hunt."

"What if we had girls?"

"Well that's sexist of you," she grins. "Girls can hunt too!"

"How do you know?"

"Shut up," she bumps his arm with her shoulder. "I was learning, okay? Besides, they would be naturally talented at it, considering how good their father is."

"That mean they would be great singers as well?"

"Pretty much."

Daryl gives her a smile: "What would you do then?"

Beth thinks about it. "I don't know… I used to love English at school, so maybe English teacher? Something like that." She furrows her brows musingly. "Oh, and we would have chocolate and peanut butter cakes for birthdays!"

"Don't like peanut butter," Daryl shrugs, unimpressed.

"Lord, I'm in love with a monster!" Beth giggles.

Daryl's smile is happy, and for some reason, the fact that these dreams of what _could be_ make him _happy_ means the world to Beth. He leans in and presses a soft kiss to her lips.

Their moment is interrupted by a walker's snarling, and Daryl has to draw away. He puts the creature down with a single shot and goes off to get the bolt. As she watches him approach her again, Beth feels familiar rush of butterflies in the stomach. She knows that Daryl will make her happy, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from _Sanditon_ , Jane Austen's unfinished novel, where the town is famous with its hospitality because the community within it had been created in an intimate circle of founders before it had been spread to the world. I just thought it was sort of symbolic of Rick's group learning to trust Alexandrians and believe in their strength. And I also like that book and the title, so yeah.
> 
> And Beth's _I'm in love with a monster_ phrase is a nod to _Hotel Transylvania 2_ (the song of the same name was in soundtrack) because I'm weird and I love it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please, remember to review!


End file.
